I don't know where to go
by AmberAshley
Summary: The war is over, Now Zuko doesn't know what to do. Or where to go. He feels like his story is over. But then he meets a beggar girl that changes it all.
1. The Beggar girl

I don't know where to go

A/N-I don't own anything, except my character the beggar girl, whose name you'll learn later.

Fire Lord Zuko was on the balcony of his palace, which happened to over look the entire fire nation. The 100-year war was over; Since Avatar Aang took away Ozai's Bending. The world was peaceful. Zuko questioned himself still. What was he meant to do now? The sun was setting over the horizon, and Zuko knew that what he was looking for was not in the stuffy palace.

Zuko made his way to the palace steps.

"Fire lord Zuko, would you like someone to come with you?" A guard said.

Zuko sharply put his hand up. "No, I'll be fine."

"As you wish Fire Lord." The guard said, bowed and walked away.

Zuko walked down the steps and out the front gate. What was his destiny now? To get married, have heirs to the throne, so that one-day a long time from now when he passed on they would rule? But Zuko was not sure if he wanted to marry Mai. Sure he loved her, but that flame was starting to fade. She wasn't passionate about him anymore. He was only 16. He didn't need a wife just yet.

Zuko continued his walk though the fire nation city. There was a girl that caught his eye. She was curled up in a ball next to a shop. She had on ratty clothes and had a torn blanket over her. The girl looked up at him. Her sharp green eyes stared back at him. They were so bright, since the rest of her face was covered in dirt. Zuko's heart stopped. He felt sorry for the girl. He remembered being a beggar on the streets of Ba sing se.

"Miss," Zuko said as he crouched down next to her.

"Yes," the girl said quietly.

Zuko put his hand in his pocket and pulled out 3 gold pieces. "Here," Zuko said.

The girl's eyes got wide. "I couldn't." She said as she shook her head.

"Go on. I'm the fire lord I have plenty.

The girl sat there in silence for a moment then said, "Oh! Fire lord." She bowed.

"No, no, it's fine, I'm not in the palace. Just take them please?" Zuko offered.

The girl hesitated for a moment, but then took them from his hands as she bowed. "Thank you. Thank you so much for your kindness."

Zuko smiled as he got up then said, "You're welcome." Then he walked away.

xxxx

That night in the palace, Zuko could not fall asleep. He could not stop thinking about that poor beggar girl. But not just her, there must be plenty more. Especially after the 100 years of war that must have damaged everyone someway or another. He wanted to help them. If not all, then at least one.


	2. The Plan

The next morning, Zuko got up early and snuck out of the palace. He went to the place where he had seen the beggar girl the night before. She was still there. Zuko crouched down next to her.

"I can tell you have been through a lot," Zuko started as the girl looked up. They're where those eyes again. "I can tell that you also still have hope." Zuko sighed. He was talking to a beggar on the street. Not that this was shallow it was just different to talk to someone Zuko didn't know. "I know I can't help all of the beggars, all the people that have lost their homes because of the war. But I want to at least help one."

The girl straightens up then said, "Fire lord, sir. You barely know me."

"I know," Zuko said as he stood up. "But I want to. I don't know how to help you yet, but as soon as I do, I'll let you know."

The girl smiled at him. "Thank you."

Xxx

Zuko snuck back into the palace. Zuko turned down a hallway to see that Aang was walking his way.

"Hey Aang." Zuko said as he grabbed his friend's arm.

"Yes Zuko?" Aang said in his cheery voice.

"I want to help someone that has less than I."

"Oh." Aang was impressed. "Well, why not give them a job here. That's a start."

Zuko's eyes got wide. "Yes! Why didn't I think of it before?" Zuko said as he quickly hugged his friend then dashed down the hallway.

"Your welcome!" Aang shouted.

Zuko turned the corner and almost bummed into Mai.

"Oh, uhh Hi." Zuko said.

Mai smiled. "Hello Fire lord." She knew that his friends calling him that bugged him.

Zuko glared at her. "Haha, very funny Mai."

"What are you in such a rush for?" Mai asked.

"Oh nothing. How have you been? Ever since the war ended I feel like I haven't seen you."

"I've been ok," she smirked. "I've been bugging Azula since she's in prison. It's been fun."

Zuko laughed. "I bet." There was a moment of awkward silence between them. Zuko didn't want Mai to know of his plans for the beggar girl. Mai was not all that great at showing her feelings, so having this random girl in the palace was going to make her furious. Zuko started to walk past her. "Well, I'll see you later." He said then started to run. Mai sighed and continued to walk down the hall.

XXX

Zuko snuck out again later that day and went into town to find the girl. He found her once again, in the same place; she looked as though she had not moved since Zuko last saw her.

"Miss," Zuko said. The girl looked up and smiled. "I have a plan."


	3. A new home

The beggar girl's eyes got wide. "Really?"

Zuko nodded. "You can come work at the palace."

"What about where to live?" She said.

"You will live in the palace of course." Zuko stated.

The girl stood up. She was about 3 inches shorter than Zuko. Her long black hair fell to her lower back, and she was skin and bones.

The two of them started to head back to the Palace.

xxx

The beggar girl got cleaned up and fed. Once she was ready she stood in the doorway of the tearoom. The whole gang was there. Her long black hair was shiny, she was in a beautiful kimono that made her eyes sparkle. Zuko stood up and walked over to her. He laid a hand on her back, to tell her it was all right to come in.

"Every one this is…" He started, and then realized he didn't know her name. "What's your name?" He whispered to the girl.

"Ai." She quickly whispered back.

"This is Ai. She was a beggar on the street. She didn't even recognize me…at first." Zuko chuckled as he looked at her. Ai blushed.

"Well sit down, sit down," Iroh said. Ai walked over to the table and sat down. Zuko went back to his seat and sat down. "Would you like some tea?" Iroh asked.

"Oh, yes please." Ai said.

Iroh stood up. "I like you already." Iroh said with a chuckled as he walked over to the stove, took the teapot off of the stove and poured it into a cup. Iroh walked back to the table and set the tea in front of Ai, then sat back down. "So, you have been though a lot."

Ai nodded as she took a sip of tea. "Yes," Ai started. She bit her lip, took a deep breath then continued. " My father died in the war. When my mother heard the news, she…killed her self." Ai looked down. She did not want people she had just met to see her cry. Ai wiped her tears then looked up. "I had to fend for myself these past few years. Obviously, I have not done so well."

"There is no shame in failure. Failure helps you learn." Iroh said.

Ai smiled. "You are very wise."

"Iroh is great for wisdom." Zuko said.

"No matter who you are, he always knows what to say." Aang said.

XXX

About an hour later, everyone had left the tearoom, all but Ai and Zuko. They where sitting close to each other talking and sipping on tea.

Zuko laughed at the story Ai just told him. "How did you even get away with that?"

Ai laughed. "I have no idea. I was pretty smart for my age." Their laughed faded and the room was silent. Zuko gazed into Ai's green eyes. Ai smiled at Zuko and gazed back into his. Moments pasted, Ai took in a deep breath and stood up, breaking the gaze. "I better get to bed," She said as she bowed. "Would you like anything Fire lord, sir."

Zuko looked back at her. "No, you may go." He said. Ai bowed once more and turned on her heels out the door. Zuko waited for her to be gone for sure, then sighed and ran his hands though his hair. He was falling for that girl, and enjoying less and less time with Mai. He remembered the last time he broke up with her…it was not pretty. If he did it again…he didn't want to hurt anyone. But was it wrong for him to fall out of love with one person and in love with another? Is it worse to suffer to be with one person so that they don't get hurt, but then at the same time the other is sad to see him with another girl? But what about him, what about Zuko? He didn't want to hurt either of them. But didn't want anyone to suffer. He had been though enough suffering in his life to have it anymore.


End file.
